Dark Paradise
by xNightBlossomx
Summary: Lana loved everything Game of Thrones. When her drama teacher gets her a part in the towns Renaissance fair she is suddenly transported to an unknown land with no memory of anything, only her name. Will her memory come back to her in time to help her survive this new land? Will she ever get home or does fate have something different planned for her? Jaime/OC RATED M! [REWRITING!]
1. Chapter 1

**A new fic! Hope you guys like it; all my other fics are still on hiatus. I will more than likely move my OUaT fics to another site haven't decided yet. But, I thought why not post a fresh fic. My other GoT fic will be updated soon, I promise. Until then enjoy the new GoT fic. Photos for this fic will be on my profile just like with my other fic.**

**Enjoy. :)**

* * *

A loud sigh was heard while the brunette dabbed her forehead with the silk clothe. It was so damn hot today, and the damn dress she was wearing didn't help anything. All the layers, and the thickness of it wasn't helping anything; the corset that pulling everything together was a bitch! But, Lana had to Wear it; her drama teacher had given her the role as 'queen' in the town's Renaissance fair. Lana's long dark hair was laying down her back with pieces braided and pulled back, while a pearl hairband was on her head. She didn't know how the women back in the 16th century wore these things all the time.

She would place her 'crown' upon her hair once the fair officially began. Right now all the actors were arriving, while a few people walked around to check things out ahead of time. Lana on the other hand sat under a shade tree on a small bench, fan in her hand while she fanned herself over and over trying to cool off. It was only the beginning of the day and she was already sweating up a damn storm. This was Lana's first time being a part of the fair. For so many years Lana had come to the fair as 'guest' but now she was a part of it all and she'd gotten the role of 'queen' why wasn't she happier? Why wasn't she jumping for joy?

Maybe if it wasn't so blasted hot, and her dress didn't have so many layers to it she would be a happier. Truth be told she would rather be in her cool apartment, with the AC up, curled up with her dog and watching Game of Thrones… A marathon had been on all weekend and she had to miss it all because of rehearsal for this fair. She had seen all the episodes more times than she could count but she still liked watching them over and over again. It broke her heart when King Robert died; he was a drunken and whoring king. Yes. But, Lana did like Robert in a strange way.

It wasn't personality, or looks… No! But, something she couldn't put her finger on… With that thought her mind started to wonder to Jaime Lannister, and the Queen. They were both beautiful with Lannister looks on their side. But, Lana never liked the two. Sure, first time Lana saw Jaime on the show she got weak in the knees a bit. Thought he might be some 'Knight in Shining Armor' or something but that soon changed when she saw just how evil those two were.

Lana was a bit embarrassed to admit it, but she had a crush on the Stark bastard; Jon Snow. Just a little one mind you, but still a crush at that. With that thought she had to force her mind back to reality. She wasn't at home, she wasn't going to be home until later that night so she might as well suck it up and stop daydreaming. She'd pulled herself from her daydreams just in time to catch Mr. Anderson; her drama teacher that gave her this part in the fair coming her way.

"Miss. Knightdale, the fair is about to start… Are you about ready?" Mr. Anderson asked her as he looked down at the dark haired woman.

"Uh, yes… I am, how long before it begins? I would like to have a little walk before its starts." Lana said while standing, pulling her green skirts of her dress with her so she didn't trip.

Lana watched as Mr. Anderson glanced down at his wrist watch; here she thought he told the students and her not to bring any modern day things. '_That way you can get a feel of life back in this day._' She remembered his words. She very much doubted that they had wrist watches back then… But she pushed that thought aside when she heard him speak.

"Yes… but make your walk quick Miss. Knightdale." Mr. Anderson patted her shoulder then walked off back to the fair.

Didn't have to tell Lana twice she pulled the skirts of her green dress that almost matched her eyes, so she wouldn't trip and started on her walk. While walking Lana placed one of her hands on her stomach while the other ran up to the necklace that rested around her neck; she wore it all the time since her mother had given it to her. It was a pretty simple necklace; with a silver chain, what looked like a diamond in the middle, and dangling from the middle from a small chain was a wolf charm. It almost reminded her of something that the Starks might have; from what her mother said it was a family heirloom that was passed down to all the women in the family.

She let her fingers play with the charm of the wolf while she walked, her greenish blue eyes trailed up to the sky. It was such a lovely day, just too damn hot. If only it was about ten degrees lower it would be just right. With her hand still resting on the charm dangling from her necklace she pulled out her clothe and dabbed her face, neck, chest, and the bit of her cleavage that was showing to get rid of the thin sweat that layered her skin. The walk was so refreshing and nice letting her hand drop from her breasts that she'd been dabbing she pulled up her skirts when she saw a path leading into the woods.

'_Just a little walk in the woods… Just to cool me off. No harm right? Mr. Anderson will call me once it's time to come back._' She told herself in her head. That was enough to push her to venture into the woods. Both of her hands were now gritting and pulling on her skirts a bit hard so her ankles were revealed as she stepped over twigs and rocks as not to rip or snag her skirts. It felt rather nice in the shade of the woods; the woods had a cool and damp feeling to them, more than likely because of the rain that had the day before still lingering in the trees. Lana could feel her shoulders relaxing while her hot skin started to cool. Lana was quickly loosing track of time, and enjoying her walk through the woods. It wasn't until she heard the faint sound of someone calling her name that she realized just how far she'd ventured into the forest.

"Lana… Lana… where are you?" she heard from a far distance away.

"Shit…" She muttered gritting the fabric of her skirts tight in her grit. "I got carried away now I am far from the fair sight…" She growled turning around to try and get back to the fair as fast as she could.

While she was moving through the woods she heard something to her left. Stopping suddenly she looked around; her heard was beating wildly in her chest.

"H-Hello…?" She called looking around. "Who's there?" She asked.

Out of nowhere something jumped from the woods in a flash running across the path. It looked like a huge wolf; the animal had taken her by surprise and caused her to fall back hitting her head hard on the ground, knocking her out instantly.

"My lady…" A voice called out it sounded so far away. "My lady are you alright?"

"My lady." Another voice joined the other, the second voice was more deep and older than the first.

With force Lana fluttered her eyes open; the felt to heavy she almost didn't want to open them. When her eye landed on the figure looking over her she blinked confused. Who was these men? It wasn't just two figures leaning over her, it was four men looking down at her with concern and curious faces.

"My lady, can you stand? Are you alright?" The oldest of the four asked reaching his hand out for her to take.

"What is your name, my lady?" The man standing beside the oldest man asked. She could tell they were related; perhaps father and son?

What was her name? That thought floated in her mind for a long moment until finally it hit her; Lana, her name was Lana. But, that's all she could remember. How did she get here? Who were her parents? Where had she been heading? Nothing. Even though she didn't know these men or where she was something in her still trusted them. Slowly but gently she placed her hand in the man's larger one while he helped her to her feet.

"M-My name is Lana…" she answered wrapping her arms around herself as she shivered.

Her surroundings were covered in a small layer of snow; the men were clothed in many layers and fur.

"I can not remember anything by my name." Lana spoke softly while one of the men placed their fur over her shoulders to help warm her up.

"You poor little darling… We shall take you back with us. To Winterfell." The oldest man told Lana with a warm and inviting smile on his lips.

The man that had placed the fur over her shoulders walked her to his horse and helped her up onto the saddle then got on behind her. His warm body that was against hers sent shivers down her back; his arms resting on either side of her holding the reins.

"My names Jon Snow." The man said hotly against her ear siding yet another warm shiver down her back.

"Lovely to meet you Jon Snow." She smiled up at him as the rode with the other three towards this place called Winterfell.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow, I didn't think that this fic would get so much love with just one chapter posted. Thank you xenocanaan, nightwalkers2, StarkStruck11, SailorSedna052, guest 1, and guest 2 for your encouraging reviews!**

**I would have had this chapter up before now but I was having trouble with how to finish it. But, it's out now! :)**

**Also, I have a lot of ideas for this fic so don't worry about it going on hiatus anytime soon. Just need to figure out when I want to put these ideas I have in.**

**Lastly, I will be putting OCs into this fic; some will be in Westeros and some will be in 'our world'. If you would like an OC of your own in this fic PM me and I can send you the OC sheet to fill out. :)**

* * *

The small group of men and Lana rode for what seemed like forever for the dark haired girl. Lana had felt things turning and tossing inside her she didn't even know she had; her long hair blew gently against her shoulders. Lana could feel Jon Snow's warm body against her back; sure, his body was covered in many, many layers of clothes she could still feel his abs and chest against her back. His arms were on either side of her while he held the reigns of the horse; his biceps brushing against her upper arms now and again. Lana just kept her hands on her lap one hand on top the other. Lana didn't hate this feeling of Jon's body parts brushing her; she wouldn't say she liked it either it was a strange feeling to say the least.

Lana felt something strange all of a sudden; she felt eyes staring at her and Jon but she didn't want to turn around and look to see if anyone was following them or looking at her. The oldest man of the group who also seemed to be the leader of them was ahead of them, with a man that looked like the lord in ways was following up behind the lord. Jon and Lana were in the middle of the group; behind the lord's son. Lastly, the man that kind of looked like he didn't belong there was at the rear. This made Lana wonder if it was him staring at them, or was it someone else?

At any case Lana was sure she was over thinking this, trying to make something out of nothing. No, she didn't need to be thinking about some feeling she was getting… She needed to figure out just why she was here… If she lived around here, if she wasn't from around here… Her mind was blank and she hated this feeling! Only knowing her name… It felt strange, like a piece of her soul was missing. Well, in a way it was, wasn't it?

Lana closed her eyes trying to relax her mind and focus on something, anything to help her remember. After about five minutes of riding with her eyes closed she still had nothing; not a thing came back to her.

"Are you okay, my lady?" Jon asked her his voice deep his breath hot against her cold ears.

Lana's eyes popped open being caught by surprise; her head turning to look at the man behind her. Green eyes met dark ones. It was very strange, she felt like she knew the man but clearly he didn't know her. As a matter a fact all the men she felt like she knew, but none of them knew her. If they knew her they wouldn't have asked what her name was when they found her in the forest, right? At the moment Lana was confused beyond belief… So many questions were circling her head she was starting to get lightheaded.

"Uh, fine… I'm fine." Lana answered Jon's question flashing a convincing smile.

Jon said nothing else after she answered he turned his head up to stare ahead. Lana on the other hand was trying not to think about her cloudy past to much; she was sure that things would come back to in due time. Now, she only had to convince her brain to listen and stop the endless thoughts and questions. Lana pulled the heavy furred cloak closer to her body when a sudden chill blew through the air she didn't like this cold very much. It chilled her down to her bones even with the thick cloak pulled close to her body; was it possible that she really wasn't from this land? Clearly, if she was from this land then wouldn't she be used to the cold? Uh, there she went thinking again she really needed to turn her brain off! At that thought the strong voice of the one leading them boomed out from ahead.

"We are approaching Winterfell!" His loud voice and sudden outburst had caused Lana to jump slight; her head popping up to look ahead.

Ahead she could see large walls that seemed to be surrounding a kingdom? Was it a kingdom? Lana couldn't really tell from this far away, but it felt like she had seen this place before. Winterfell wasn't it? The whole place seemed to have this gloomy look around it; hell, who was she kidding, the whole place had that gloomy dark look and feeling about it. At the same time though, it had a strange inviting feeling to it. It was hard to explain to be honest.

The whole ride from where she'd woken up at to here had been quiet for the most part. The lord that was leading the small group of men and his son were chatting between each other quietly, but Jon and the one that followed in the back, as well as her were quiet for the most part. Not that she didn't like this quiet ride it was strangely refreshing. To say the least. The quietness of the ride was nice, but the ride itself wasn't; she was ready to get off this horse. Parts she didn't even know she had were being rubbed raw, and bounced around; the brunette was just ready to be off this horse.

The rest of the ride went pretty much the same way; quiet for the most part, and parts of Lana's getting rubbed raw. When the finally arrived at the walls that surrounded the kingdom Lana's feeling like she knew this place was stronger than ever. As the doors to Winterfell opened and the horses started to walk through the threshold Lana felt this strange energy rush over her. These images suddenly flashed in her mind. She saw the men that had found her with these puppies (or so she thought) in their arms; she saw them take the pups to the castle and giving them to four children: two boys and two girls. She also saw an army of people coming to Winterfell, and a man with a crown greeting the lord and who she was guessing was his family in front of the castle. The last image that flashed in her head was the image of these two blond adults in a tower, and a child finding the two; the man had grabbed the boy by the collar and pushed him from the tower window letting him fall.

Lana was suddenly brought from the scenes that flashed through her mind with a gasp when she felt someone tapping her leg gently and calling her name.

"My lady… Lady Lana…" She could tell that it was Jon. She hadn't realized that she had her eyes closed when she was seeing these scenes; that was until her eyes opened and she was looking down at Jon who was standing before her beside his horse and flashing a worried look her way. "Are you okay, my lady?"

"Oh, yes I am fine… I must have dozed off." Lana flashed yet another reassuring smile his way.

Jon said nothing more and simply grabbed her around the waist and helped her off the horse. Once her feet were safely on the ground again she felt like she could literally kiss the ground. But, Lana had a feeling if she did that then she would get strange looks. Instead once Jon stepped away from her she ran her hands over her skirts to straighten them out, and tightened the cloak around her neck fixing it so it was covering most of her green gown. Of course Lana still have this strange feeling lingering inside her after seeing those images, or were they flashbacks? Was it possible she had actually been here with a man that looked to be a king? The scenes she had seen didn't help her out at all, if anything that just confused her even more! She felt like she could actually pull out her brown curls right now she felt so frustrated.

Lana's green eyes searched her surroundings, this place really did look gray and depressing but at the same time it looked welcoming as well.

"Welcome to Winterfell Lana." The man that had been leading them back told her while he placed his hand on the small of her back leading her toward the entrance to the castle.

"Thank you…" She trailed off realizing he'd never actually introduced himself to her.

"Eddard Stark, Lord of Winterfell." Ned flashed a kind smile that seemed to warm up her insides even though she felt like her fingers were about to freeze off.

"Lord Stark, thank you." Lana smiled back at the Lord while they walked slowly closer to the entrance into the castle.

"As for now my dear you are a guest in our home, I shall talk to my wife to see what we shall do next. I remember you saying that you don't remember anything about yourself but your name, correct?" he asked.

"Yes, that's correct." Lana answered quickly with a nod of her head; she decided that it was best that she didn't speak about the scenes she had seen in her mind until she knew more about these people and this place.

"For now I shall talk with my wife, perhaps you can stay here until you remember more." Lord Stark offered; making it clear that he had to talk about it with Lady Stark first.

"That would be lovely… If your wife agrees." Lana revealed that she understood where he was going with what he was telling her.

"Good, well I shall go speak to her right away. I am sure one of the boys can show you around." Ned placed a light kiss on her knuckles then walked off in the castle.

Now she was all alone; standing in the middle of the courtyard her hands resting against her front, one on top the other. If there was a moment that she felt out place it was now; not knowing what to do or where to go she stood there her green irises just scanning the area in pure wonder. Out of the corner of her eye she spotted a girl with long brown hair pulled into braids; even from afar she could see the dirt that was all over her face. The girl was peaking around one of the castle walls at her eyes full of wonder. The moment Lana saw the girl she had a feeling of like for this girl. Her feet started to guide her slowly toward the girl; when she spotted Lana coming closer she pulled herself back trying to hide.

"Hello…" Lana said kindly to the girl; still away from her some bit she decided to stop to see if the girl would talk back to her.

The girl pushed her head around the corn again staring at her big blue eyes looked curious as to who she was. Lana could completely understand; some strange woman coming back with her father of course she would want to know who she was.

"Hello." The girl answered after a quiet moment.

"I'm Lana… What's yours?" Lana asked with a kind smile; the easiest thing to do was to start talking to the girl and show that she could trust Lana.

"Arya… my name is Arya." The girl known as Arya answered, "Why are you here?" she asked curiously.

With a silent sigh Lana stepped closer to Arya and sat down on one of the benches that was close to them patting the cold stone next to her the girl came and sat down beside her. Once she was sat down Lana told her all about waking up with no memory of who she was or her past: only her name; as well as Ned, Rob, Jon, and Theon finding her and taking her back. Once Lana was finished with her story she looked over at Arya and saw that her eyes were wide.

"Wow, so you have no memory of how you got here? What you were doing before you fainted or anything?" Arya was certainly a curious girl; she liked that though.

Lana simply nodded her head twice as a reply. Before Arya could ask her any more questions they were pulled from their talk by Lord Stark's voice booming out over the courtyard calling for Lana.

"Lana! Would you please come here?" Ned called.

When Lana looked up she saw a woman by his side that she was certain was his wife. Lana patted Arya's hand giving her a smile. "We can finish talking later, hopefully."

Arya nodded eagerly with a big smile on her face. Lana then stood gathering the thick cloak and her skirts into her hands and headed across the empty courtyard to the lord and lady waiting for her. Lana just hoped that everything was going to be okay.

* * *

**Sorry, if this fic is going a little slow. I am trying not to move things along to fast. Just let me know if future chapters if you guys feel like things are moving along to slow.**

**Well, until chapter three!**

**Happy readings!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I DON'T OWN GAME OF THRONES, OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS BESIDES LANA!**

**A/N: Okay so, I've had this chapter finished for about two months now… And before you start thinking bad thoughts about me for holding it this long; hear me out as to why I haven't posted it!**

**-SIGH- Here we go… The reason I haven't posted it until now is because, I have rewritten this thing I know five times… and every time I hated how it came out. To be truthful I STILL hate the outcome. I just feel like the outcome makes Lana seem like a Mary-Sue… .**

**PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, DON'T HATE ME FOR THE THIS CHAPTER! AND THE OUTCOME! TRUTH BE TOLD I MIGHT CHANGE IT LATER ON! I DON'T KNOW YET.**

**Well here is chapter three! Read the A/N at the end for MORE INFO!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Walking away from the room inside the large castle she'd just been inside; Lana let a small sigh escape her lips. It seemed like she was at home here even if she didn't have any memories of her past.… the scene that just went down replayed in her mind.

* * *

Lana had just been called by Lord Stark into the large castle; she could feel her heart hammering in her chest as she took one step after another toward the castle. Her emerald irises looked the woman that stood beside Lord Stark over now for the third time. The woman was very beautiful in her own way; that was something that anyone could see. But, this woman had a natural beauty about her… meaning the woman didn't have to try to make herself look pretty she just had it naturally. The woman had the color hair that Lana only dreamed of having; a lovely shade of red, her dress and fur cloak were simple but Lana thought it suited the Lady of the North very well.

Once she had arrived in front of Lord and Lady of Winterfell she curtsied low, her fingers gripping her skirts and cloak pulling them up so they wouldn't drag the ground when she curtsied. Her head was bowed as well as she stared at the ground under her feet.

"Stand child." The woman's voice hit her ears causing Lana to stand quickly letting go of her dress and cloak.

Feeling very much nervous Lana felt the urge to grip the necklace that was resting between her breasts, but she held herself from doing so. The voice in the back of her head was telling her that she wouldn't look very proper and lady-like to fidget with something in the company of a lord and lady.

"Come my dear let us go talk in private." The woman smiled as her eyes scanned along the courtyard seeing Arya, Jon, Robert, and Theon all sneaking glances at the three of them.

Saying nothing Lana simply nodded once and followed the lord and lady into the castle letting them lead her down the halls until they arrived in front of a room with double doors. Lord Stark pushing the doors opening and stepping in Lady Stark followed while Lana followed her. Once the three were in Lord Stark closed the doors behind them. Lana's heart still hadn't stopped hammering against her chest she felt like she couldn't take in a good breath with the corset hugging her bosom and retraining her. Biting her bottom lip, Lana absent mindedly started to fidget with her necklace that was hidden between her cleavage and under her cloak; her head tilted down to stare at the floor under her feet.

"Sweet girl, do not be afraid please sit and relax… Take your cloak off." Lady Stark gestured toward the chair that was in room while she took her own cloak off, Lord Stark doing the same.

Silently she untied the cloak from around her neck and took the material off placing it over the chair then sitting down. While she sat in the chair she ran her fingers over the skirts trying to make sure they were wrinkle free. Really, Lana was just trying to do anything to keep her mind off the two that were in front of her looking at her.

"Lana, Lord Stark tells me he found you in the forest on the way home…" Lady Stark deciding she would be the one to begin the conversation.

"Correct Lady Stark… I do not know as to how I arrived there, sadly." Lana nodded once while she slowly looked up at the two in front of her.

"That's a shame." Lady Stark shook her head a frown covering her face showing the wrinkles that had aged her face.

"Yes… I don't remember if I am from here or if I was traveling here for a reason." Lana frowned as well her eyes traveling down to her lap trying to hold back her tears of sadness. Once again her fingers were around the small charm that was resting in her cleavage; the blue gems that were holding the charm against her chest seemed to shine against the lights that surrounded the room. The necklace was the only thing she remembered besides her name… She remembered her mother had given it to her when she was just a child. Even though she couldn't remember what her mother looked like she remembered her mother giving it to her; telling her to keep it safe.

"Oh dear, what a lovely necklace." Lady Stark glanced down at Lana's small fingers fidgeting with her necklace.

"Indeed it is…" Lord Stark agreed looking at the necklace closely.

Ned's eyes stared at the pretty little necklace that rested against her cleavage; the necklace looked beautiful yes but he felt like he'd seen it somewhere before. The more he looked at the silver charm and the dark blue gems that held the charm in place as well as Lana's creamy skin that surrounded the charm the more he remembered. That necklace was _her's_… But that was impossible; how could this young girl get her hands on _her_ necklace? _She_ had no children… Not to Ned's knowledge… Rubbing his forehead he closed his eyes tightly. Catelyn noticed the stress that was starting to overcome her husband and stepped a bit closer to him.

"Darling, what is causing this stress?" She asked her husband placing her hand on his upper back rubbing it gently.

Lord Stark didn't say anything to his wife he simply stepped closer to the chair that was seating the pretty brunette. He leaned to her level to get a closer look at the piece of jewelry that was around her neck. The dark gems that wrapped around her neck; Ned knew right away that those gems were something you could only find in the North. His eyes moved down to the silver charm that was resting between the creamy flesh that was her bosom; to the untrained eye it would seem like just a normal wolf charm but he knew better, this charm was the Stark symbol. The necklace was passed down to the oldest Stark girls; the last to hold this priceless jewelry was his very sister. Lyanna Stark, their mother had given it to her on her fifteenth name day when she '_became a lady_'.

He remembered that day like it was yesterday; Lyanna had always adored that certain piece of jewelry that seemed to be the only jewelry she did want. When had been given it she never took it off, always staring at it in awe. So, the question that was surrounding his head now was how did this girl get it?

"Lana my dear, where did you get this necklace?" Ned asked her placing his hand on her leg gently, he watched as she looked at his hand then up at him nervously.

"My mother… I remember her giving it to me telling me to keep it safe, but I don't remember anything else about her." Lana sniffed, he could tell she was fighting the urge to cry.

"You do not remember her name, or anything else about her? Just that she gave it to you?" he asked wanting to see if she might remember something if she thought about it more.

Lana placed her fingers against the necklace once again trying to recall anything else but all she was drawing was blanks. Slowly the brunette shook her head sighing gently.

"No… All I remember is what I told you…" She sighed gently closing her eyes, she'd really hoped that maybe something would come to her. But, she did start to wonder why he was bringing this up. Asking all these questions about a simple piece of jewelry. "Lord Stark… why are you so curious about my necklace?"

"That is because, your necklace was given to my sister when she was a child… It is passed down through the family to the oldest Stark girls." He told her finally standing slowly making his way back to his wife's side. "Lana do you know how old you are? You look to be around the same age as my oldest son Robb; perhaps eighteen name days, perhaps a little older."

After searching her mind for a few minutes she frowned looking up at him shaking her head _no_. "No, I do not know how old I am." Lana hated this… these people could be her family and she didn't even know. She could have been coming to the North to meet them; tell them that she was their niece. She didn't know anything, not her age, not her mother, not even her last name! She couldn't get angry at least she was here now, right? Surely she would remember something, more than just some man that looked like the king and his family coming to visit the north.

"That would have made it around your second name day when she passed…" Ned muttered, Lana looked up at him her green-blue irises wide. She was sure Ned didn't intend for her to hear that, but she did.

"She is dead?" she asked frowning even though she didn't remember this woman that might or might not be her mother she still felt sadness in her heart for the woman. Ned nodded then narrowed his eyes seeming like he was thinking once again.

"That would mean that Robert and Lyanna conceived you before she was taken…" Ned said looking at Catelyn. "It's possible that Robert doesn't know anything about you."

"The question is Ned, where has she been all this time? Lyanna died around the end of the rebellion, and I doubt if Robert knew about Lana he wouldn't let her out of his sight; let alone keep her from her mother's family." Catelyn spoke up bringing up a good point. Who had been taking care of her all this time? If these people they were talking about were her parents then why didn't her father know about her?

Lana found herself thinking once again that she hated not having any memory of her past. Frowning Lana looked at them her heart starting to hammer in her chest, the thought suddenly entered her head what if they thought she was making all this up? What if they thought she was some spy or something!? Or worse, what if these people they were talking about weren't her parents at all and they were just getting their hopes up for nothing. Out of nowhere Lana's head started to pound she figured that she was thinking way to much; her head was starting to hurt worse though, even when she relaxed her thoughts. Images started to flash in her head; like when she entered Winterfell. This time she saw a woman and man with blond hair, the man was very handsome… they were looking over at balcony down at a man that was clearly deceased; the two were talking about she couldn't hear anything they were saying. The next images to flash through her head were the images of the man that looked like a _king_ sitting on a throne in what looked like a tent or something talking to Lord Stark, Arya, and a girl that looked like Lady Stark. Lana was guessing she was Lord and Lady Stark's other daughter. The man that looked like a '_king_' was clearly upset with the girls and was yelling at Ned; again though, she couldn't hear a word that was being said.

She was suddenly pulled out of the images that were flashing in her head by another sharp pain in her head; her fingers rubbed her temple shaking her head slowly. It was like magic, the pain was suddenly gone. Resting her hands back on her lap she sighed silently looking back up at her possible '_uncle_' and '_aunt_'. They were busy talking to each other in hush voices. The two suddenly looked over at Lana taking her by surprise the two flashed her a smile each grasping one of her hands pulling her gently out of the chair.

"You are welcome to stay here as long as you like, my dear." Catelyn told her pulling her into a gentle hug. "And, you can call me _Aunt_ Catelyn."

Once Catelyn let her go Ned placed his hand on her shoulder gently; this caused Lana to turn around and look at her _uncle_. He flashed a smile once again, "Robb will show you to your room, and I will send a raven to your father and let him know that he needs to come North that it is urgent." Lana smiled at him nodding her head slowly. He never said that he would tell her '_father_' about her, did her '_uncle_' want to surprise him? Or was he skeptical about her being his niece, like she was.

With that Ned walked her to the door ushering her out telling her to go back to the courtyard where she had been before that going straight down the hall would take her right to it. There she would wait for Robb to come and take her to her room…

* * *

Well, here she was walking down the hall toward the courtyard. She had a family… didn't she? She had cousins, an uncle, aunt, a father, a mother (that was dead, remind you.) shouldn't she feel happy? She should right? Then why did she feel empty still? She knew the answer… It was because she didn't have any memory of her past. Only these bits and pieces that she thought were memories.

'_Come on Lana, just calm down… Your memory will come back… just give it time. Until then don't stress about it relax and be happy that you have a family._' A voice in the back of her head echoed in her head.

The voice was right; she needed to be happy that she had found her family or, more like they had been the ones to find her in the forest. It could have been anyone to find her someone that would rape her or kill her… the gods were on her side, her mother was looking down on her guiding her to her family. Letting out a sigh she closed her blue-green eyes relaxing her mind from straying any farther.

As she walked down the hall she spotted Arya walking down the hall toward her. When the little girl spotted her she came running toward Lana with her arms spread wide.

"Lana!" She called hugging Lana around the waist, her head resting against Lana's stomach. "I was getting worried." The child told her.

"You were worried? Why ever were you worried about me little one?" She asked stroking the child's head gingerly.

"You were taking so long talking to mother and father… I was scared they might not let you stay with us." Arya looking up at Lana her arms still wrapped around Lana's waist; Arya's small chin resting on Lana's stomach.

Lana could only see half of Arya's face because of her breasts getting in her view; despite her breasts being in the way Lana could still see the worry on Arya's sweet face. Lana stroked Arya's head slowing bending down to eye level with Arya. Lana had only just met Arya and the girl was already showing that she cared for Lana's safety. This was her cousin, and Arya didn't even know they were related still she showed so much kindness for Lana. It warmed her heart to see that her family cared so much about her.

"And, what would you have done if your parents would have made me leave?" Lana asked grinning slightly at Arya, her hands now resting on Arya's shoulders.

"I… I would have made them let you stay! You shouldn't be outside by yourself without your memory Lana." Arya looked at Lana with a serious look, this made Lana smile and chuckle gently.

There was no point in asking her how she was going to _make them_ let her stay. Lana just kissed the child's forehead gently standing up fully sighing happily. This would be her home for who knows how long… she could actually get used to living in a place like this. Even though it was freezing cold she had Arya, _Aunt_ Catelyn, and _Uncle_ Ned; not to mention Jon. She hadn't really talked to Robb, or her other cousins yet but if they were anything like Arya and Jon then she would love them dearly. Lana suddenly remembered that she would meet her father soon as well; her heart suddenly felt tight. Would he love her? Or turn her away? She'd just have to wait she supposed.

"Well, why don't we go back to the courtyard and finish our chat?" Lana asked smiling down at her young cousin.

"Mm hm!" Arya agreed nodding quickly while she grabbed Lana's hang tightly pulling her along.

"So, what did you all talk about?" Arya asked as she pulled Lana down the halls.

"Me staying here…" Lana told her deciding it would be best if she left it to Ned and Catelyn to tell Arya and the others about her being related to them.

"So, you are going to stay then? Its official?!" Arya asked excitedly.

"Yes… It is." Lana laughed.

This news seemed to put a pep in Arya's step making her walk fasting. Lana only laughed as she was guiding down the hall by the small girl. Soon the two of them were back at the courtyard and sitting on the bench they had been sitting on when she'd first got there. The two started to talk amongst one another once again. Arya telling her about wanting to learn how to use the sword and fight, as well as how much she hated needlepoint and everything that came with '_becoming a lady'_.

Lana on the other hand liked the sound of learning how to use the sword. Perhaps she knew how to use a sword before she lost her memory… shrugging the thought off she kept pushing the thoughts of who she was before losing her memory away. But it wasn't as easy as one might think. The two just talked about different things until they heard someone clear their throat. The two looked up and saw Robbing looking at them.

"Ready to see your room Lana?" He asked grinning down at her.

"Yes of course!" Lana nodded smiling up at him slowly standing from the bench straightening out the invisible wrinkles from her skirts.

Arya hopped off the bench and grabbed Lana's hand smiling at the two of them. "Can I come too?" She asked them. Lana merely shrugging showing she didn't mind while Robb sighed heavily but smiled and nodded.

With that the three of them were of into the castle Robb showing them where Lana would be staying while she stayed at Winterfell. Lana let out a gently sigh and smiled, she liked it here already.

* * *

**A/N #2:**

**So, be honest this chapter was terrible wasn't it? YEAH I KNOW! I really didn't want to post this chapter at all but I knew I had to. I didn't want to leave this fic and felt it needed to be updated.**

**To begin with I was going to just simply time-skip to after she talked to Ned, but every time I would write it and re-read it; it felt so rushed that I would delete it and start over.**

**In my defense, a friend of mine made the suggestion that she be actually born in the GoT world. And, somehow get transported to 'Our World'. Now, is Lana actually from Westeros? No one knows for sure just yet… NOT EVEN THE WRITER! I am exploring the idea that she could be… but, who knows when it's all revealed she could actually be just a normal girl from 'our world'. Of course, we could always change it to 'Lana is actually the reincarnation of Lyanna… or something like that. MAKE IT FEEL A WHOLE LOT LIKE INUYASHA! XD I am just bs-ing!**

**SAD THING IS, NOW THAT I HAVE SAID SOMETHING ABOUT IT SOMEONE WILL MORE THAN LIKELY MAKE A FANFIC ABOUT SOMETHING LIKE THAT! DX**

**I feel like I am rambling… .**

**Anyway, I have taken of enough of your time… Jaime, and the royals may or may not be appearing in the next chapter. I hope to have it out SOON!**

**Until next time.**

**Happy Readings!**


End file.
